PunkAss Goody Goody
by TranquillyChaotic
Summary: Miki is a girl who was always picked on. 1 day, she comes back after being sent to juvie. she is completely different, and scares every1. But wait, every1? sasuXmiki


**ME: **Hey. Now, I'm kind of going for the in-denial-hot-kick-ass-girl-who-is-really-a-goody-goody in love with bad boy story. (if u didn't get that, just review) Don't worry, it gets romantic…eventually.

**DICLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto. This is OCC, whatever that stands for.

----------

**Punk-Ass Goody Goody**

----------

She sighs. She walks up to the school building and looks up at the numerous windows and bricks. Buzzing with the student activity inside.

Breathing in and out, she adjusts her skirt and straightens her shirt, and starts to unconsciously separates her hair into a part that is always there, never gone under the long, orderly black hair, a habit that she has just developed. This is the last time she can act scared. Shining and wavy, her hair is one of her prized characteristics. It is long and layered, just the right length, and curling at just the right spots, to make her look like a goody-goody two shoes. And, her bangs give her a sexy, seductive look that is down-set by the overly-large pink bow used to hold back the struggling strands.

But now, she whips it out and throws it away, dramatically, ridding herself of that one accessory that was always there with her. She whips her hair around, like a Pantene Pro-V model, and continues to strut up the stairs. Her hair frames her tan, oval face, making her features stand out. Her boring black eyes, seem to glimmer with the matching hair. Her pug nose, seeming to make her innocent girl ruse seem even truer, becomes kick-ass without the bow. And, her plump, lush lips seem to give her that perfect mouth form that a model would probably pay big bucks for. They stand out even more when Miki applies her new Ruby Red lipstick and puckers up.

Her skirt, no longer legal, has been hemmed to her mid-thigh, no longer with the long knee-high white stockings that used to cover her fragile legs. At the Juvenile Camp, she started to participate in many sports, and has become much more muscular, giving her a very hot tan and toned look. She adjusts her chocolate Uggs, ones she had shipped in from the U.S.

Gritting her teeth, and clenching her fists in determination, she steps in. She slams open the door, and poses. Arching her back, and putting her hand over her hip, she stands there, letting everyone remember last year's entrance. She had walked inside, stumbled, and then fallen into a trashcan. Was that going to happen this year? No.

She pouts, and raises an eyebrow at all of the astonished eyes and lifts her hand higher up her hip. "Accidentally" raising her shirt, half of the school population faint on the spot. She has gotten a tattoo on her lower right-hand back. Her ex-friends, TenTen and Ino, evil supporters of Karin, start pinching each other and break into a fight on the spot. She chuckles mentally, but doesn't let it show on her face.

Walking down the hallway, she breezes past, sending a strange and eerie calm over all of the students. Yet, she is instilling fear in all of them. They all stop what they are doing and look after her.

"_What happened to her?"_ they all secretly think. _"Where is the girl we remember? The one that was easy to push around and make cry."_

They had been waiting for this moment, to see her again, to ridicule her, to make her cry. She had been their chew toy. Their stress-reliever.

Now, they see her again, and she is completely different. Punk and kick-ass, Miki walks to the principal's office. But, on her way there, she is stopped.

"What?" she asks, in an indifferent voice, not even looking at the intruder.

"What the hell happened to you?" sneers Karin, a former friend. A past friend. A present bitch.

"You happened to me, bitch." Miki responds. She walks past her, and nonchalantly flips her off.

Karin just stands there, shocked, and stares after her. Stunned, her mouth opens into an 'O' shape, but she can't make a single sound.

Smirking secretly to herself, Miki keeps walking, strutting, in fact, to put on her kick-ass façade.

She had come here with one sole purpose; to show them that she is no longer a wimp, that she can take care of herself now, and won't give in to them.

She reaches the principal's office and pulls open the doors. She is greeted by a strange sight.

----------

**The End**

----------

**NOTE: **Please review! Hey pretzel! Hey, is that a hickey? (hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha, it still cracks me up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) :D


End file.
